


Fundraiser

by Steveuschrist



Series: John and His Bat [6]
Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No One Killed Anyone, Post-Episode 5, The Enemy Within
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steveuschrist/pseuds/Steveuschrist
Summary: Fundraisers aren't Bruce's favorite thing, but they're easier with John by his side.





	Fundraiser

Bruce hummed as he gazed over the crowd of people. Of course, he had to be the one with the best place to hold a giant fundraiser that the whole city knew about. 

Fundraisers were always for a good cause, but that didn't mean Bruce liked them particularly. Dealing with a bunch of rich people coming into his home, judging him, it wasn't the most luxurious thing ever. 

But he at least had John. And John made them more bearable. 

He felt an arm wrap around him, and there John was, holding a plate that was piled high with finger sandwiches. 

John grinned, dropping his arm and eating a sandwich. “Talk to any important people?” 

Bruce gave a soft smile, taking a sandwich for himself. “A few. But I'm talking to the most important person right now.” 

John giggled. “Bruce! Hold off on the charm, you gotta save it for people who can donate! …But I suppose you never really run out of charm, do you?” 

Bruce shrugged. “I guess not.” 

John kissed his cheek, and a large man passed them. “Now, that's someone who has had their fair share of finger sandwiches.” 

Bruce stifled a chuckle with his hand. “John, that was terrible.” 

“Yeah, but you laughed.” 

“Fair point.” 

Bruce wrapped his arm around John’s waist, just pulling him a bit closer to his side. “You look really nice.” 

John ate another sandwich. “You look great, too. That suit really shows your figure.” 

“Maybe a bit too much.” Bruce replied. He'd gotten multiple glances from multiple women that night, and now that he was with John, they bothered him more than ever. 

“But it's fun when women look at you and I give them the death stare!” John grinned happily. He did seriously enjoy giving women who looked at Bruce the wrong way a nice glare, or his trademark creepy smile. 

“Then you scare them off and next thing I know everyone is saying Bruce Wayne’s boyfriend is a creep.” Bruce replied. 

John nodded. “Perfect! Then maybe people will leave us alone!” 

“John. People will never do that.” 

John replied by stuffing another sandwich into his mouth, just as someone approached them. 

“Jim.” Bruce reached out his hand and shook the Commissioner’s. “Didn't expect you to be here. Always nice to see a familiar face.” 

John gave Gordon a small wave. Ah, Gordon. Always rocking the ‘stache. 

“Decided I should come out. I'm not a fan of crowds myself.” Jim chuckled. “In light of everything over the past couple months, I decided I should be more public. Don't always have to be down at the station.” 

“Maybe you can get your name out a bit.” Bruce said. “I know the funds Wayne Enterprises have given you have been holding up, but it's always nice to branch out.” 

Jim shrugged. “Maybe. I'm not exactly warm and fuzzy, though.” 

A silence passed between them for a moment, and Jim spoke again. “Hey, this might sound like a dumb question, but do you ever hope Batman and Joker come to stuff like this? They're loners, I know, but they're pretty well-known. Though, I suppose they've got a lot of work to do. And at least half of your guests probably aren't too fond of them.” 

Bruce couldn't help but chuckle. “The day those two show up is the day the world falls apart. They don't seem like the fundraiser types.” 

Jim nodded. “I don't blame them. Being trapped in a room with a bunch of people you don't know for a few hours isn't exactly my idea of a good time, either. Anyway, just wanted to check in with you, Bruce. Have a good night.” 

“Take care, Commissioner.” Bruce gave him a soft smile. Jim gave a nod to him and then John, before walking off. 

“Phew! That was close!” John grinned. “I was afraid he was gonna talk to me!” He spoke sarcastically. 

“Gordon likes you, he just doesn't know what to say to you.” Bruce said. 

“At least I got a nod at the end!” 

*** 

John flopped on the bed. He was extremely exhausted. 

He didn't even talk that much at the fundraiser, but being around so many strangers was draining. How the hell did Bruce do it? 

John turn onto his stomach and gazed over at Bruce, who was shedding his jacket on the other side of the room. 

“How do you keep up with so many people?” John asked, a curious expression crossing his face. “You're so.. not actually extroverted.” 

Bruce walked over and sat on the bed. “I've been taught how to have conversations and pretend that they don't wear me out. As a CEO, I can't just be unsocial.” 

John scooted forward and put his cheek on Bruce’s thigh. “You look more exhausted than usual. I don't like it.” 

Bruce chuckled, and he ran his hand through John’s hair. “I'm sorry I don't look like one of those women in those stupid ads that pretends to have just woken up from a refreshing night’s sleep.” 

John giggled and sat up, unbuttoning Bruce’s shirt. “Ads are so unrealistic. Nobody’s hair looks that good when they've just woken up!” 

Bruce chuckled again. “And when you wash your face and try to do the water splash thing? It never washes your face and water just gets everywhere.” 

John nodded, now rubbing a scar on Bruce’s shoulder. “Let’s not go out tonight.” 

“A night in? It's been a while, but I'll gladly take it.” 

He sat up and went to pull on his night clothes. John watched him silently, humming as he pulled on a shirt that fit right in all the good places. 

The two men finished getting ready for bed. As soon as Bruce slipped into bed, Batsy was on top of his stomach, and had promptly turned into a cat loaf. 

John huffed as he slipped into bed next to Bruce. “That's my spot, Batsy.”

Batsy responded by beginning to purr softly, and Bruce gave John a soft smile. “Don't worry. He’ll be off by morning.” 

John turned on his side and snuggled against Bruce after turning off his lamp, making the room dark. Bruce felt an arm across his chest and rested his hand on top of it. 

“Love you, John.” 

“Nighty-night, Bruce.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My apologies on how short this is, I just wanted to write about the boys at a fundraiser party together. If you have anything you'd like to request for this universe, feel free to do so below!


End file.
